Lift
by JunebugEmma
Summary: Fang is sick of Max's running away, so he takes matters into his own hands. One shot for now, but not sure If I'll continue. Major FAX.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, there, FAX lovers. Nice to meet you. Here is a One-Shot for you, but I'm not sure if I want to make it a full story or not. So tell me in the reviews!**_

_**~Chemma~**_

"Fang. Stop. Now." I said backing away from him, warily. He advanced once more, still silent. He wouldn't speak, as he usually didn't.

He grabbed onto my shoulders, and I tried to rip free, but his grip was like iron. "Fang!" I shouted. When did he become so strong?

"I'll hurt you, and you know I'll do it," I tried, anger spewing from my mouth. He closed his eyes, quite calmly, and before I knew it, I was backed up against a corner.

His obsidian eyes opened and he stared right at me. And finally, he spoke. "Please, Max. Just give me one time. Give me one chance where I don't have to worry about you running away." Usually, I wouldn't take this, and quite honestly, I still wouldn't.

"Fang," I snarled, venom falling off of my lips like drops of water. "Get away from me." I felt my eyes narrow and his lids fell together as well.

He got right up in my face. "Violence," he stated, pressing his forehead up to mine, "Seems to be the only thing you respond to. And this time, I'm going to win." He was yelling now.

"Jesus, Fang! Get a hold of your-" My thought was pulled right out of my mind as Fang's lips met mine. His lips were hard against mine, and I could only stand there, shocked. His lips were warm and rough as he pooled all of his efforts into getting me to respond.

His kissing was heated and lasted for about a minute, without a response from me. I just stood there, still as a rock. He pulled back, his black eyes opening. Something was in them, right then and I couldn't place what it was. An emotion, a deep, pained emotion.

I was watching as his heart was breaking in two right before my eyes. _Hurt_. That was the emotion plastered upon his grief stricken face. I couldn't help but feel remorse. What had I done?

The fact was that I couldn't swallow my own pride and lose a battle. That was my downfall. And I was plummeting, now. And there was only one way to save myself.

I had to lose.

While this idea scared the living crap out of me, I had to do it. I had to. I had to save our relationship, and there was only one way to do that.

So I leaned back into him and kissed him with as much passion as he had given me. And he stood there for a moment.

That was the last few seconds before I made impact. Waiting for someone to save me, but watching it not happen. That was what was happening. I plunged into the abyss, saying goodbye to the last rays of sunshine I could ever see.

At the last second, right before I was about to give up, he caught me, he saved my life and helped to spread my wings once more.

He kissed me back and that was that. And before I knew it, I was on safe ground once more. We kissed each other, flamboyantly, no doubt.

I paused only to take deep breaths and when I did, his lips would travel across my jaw line, his eyelashes tickling my skin and causing it to flare up and become warm.

We ended up on the couch, staring into each other's eyes, mine brown and his deep, gorgeous onyx. _Nothing could have happened to have made this better_, I thought.

"Thank you," Fang whispered, stretching out his wings behind him. "But I have to know something."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"Why?" I had a feeling Fang knew I knew what he was talking about. And I did.

I kissed his nose. "I didn't want to lose. It felt like a battle with an Eraser."

His eyes revealed nothing, but his voice, unfortunately for him, did. He was disgruntled, taken aback. "I'm sorry. I never wanted it to come to that."

I pulled him closer to me. "Then fix it," I whispered. "Start over."

"No. It happened, and I'm glad it did. Let's pick up where we left off on a different note," Fang whispered, smirking.

His lips met mine, though he was working slowly, instead of the heated kissing that had gone on just ten minutes prior. He was pouring emotion out through his kiss, unlike his usual, reserved persona that usually befitted his personality.

He pulled away, spittle falling in between up, and we were both breathing heavily. "Better?" he inquired.

I nodded. Fang had caught me earlier, but now, now he was lifting me up. We were better off as a team, no arguments between us.

And we got what we needed. I trusted him and he trusted me. I was Yin and he was Yang. He was the Peanut butter to my jelly. I had a feeling that this would stay as it was as he would lift me higher and higher and I would pull him with me.

_**So? What do you all think? I'm not sure if I'll continue with this or leave it as a One-Shot. It's all up to how much support I get. So tell me what you think! Okay, bye!**_

_**~Chemma~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lift, Chapter 2

I'll be truthful. Fang and I fought. A lot. Always we would fight about the most stupid of things and then proceed to not talk to each other for a few hours. Then either I or him would be heading off to the other's room. It usually ended in a sweet peck on the lips, a heated make out session, or even just falling asleep in each other's arms.

The rest of the Flock didn't know that we were together. Except Angel, of course, but she swore not to tell. I expected her to keep her word; else she would have something coming for her. It wouldn't be good.

I was positive that the Flock would be suspicious, but every time they tried to ask, I gave them the evil eye and proceeded with my activity.

Fang and I had always been best friends. Even back at the school, our dog crates had been lined up next to each other. He would always hold my hand after any experiment, harsh or not, he would comfort me when I cried, and would tell me that things would be all right, even though he didn't believe it himself.

Tonight was one of the nights that Fang and I had fought. I had probably started it, but I had refused to believe it until now, after three hours of sitting on my bed.

Fang had made some remark about Lissa, the freaking red head that I despised, and I blew up, right in front of the kids and all.

"Why don't you go kiss her then?" I screamed, angry at his remark. If we were together, even in secret, that wouldn't work. He couldn't go around bringing up all of the beautiful red heads that he had liked or sucked face with.

The memories of Lissa and Brigid rolled into my mind, but I stamped them out. I wouldn't have this nonsense. "Or maybe even go and see your sweet, Brigid!"

Fang rubbed his temples, obviously regretting bringing the old girlfriend up and bracing himself for the fight. "Max…" he groaned.

I wouldn't stop. "Don't worry, Fang. We all know you'd rather be with one of them than with m- us!" I snarled, glaring at my dead silent family around the room.

Fang stood up, approaching me. "Well, if you would stop being so jealous, then maybe you'd appreciate that that was the past."

He got up and left the room after that, leaving the others staring at me. I snapped at them and left.

Hours later, after moping for some period of time, I stood up, pulling myself together enough to go to Fang's room and apologize.

I opened the door, quickly, before letting myself changed my mind. What was in front of me scared me, causing me to fall backwards. His arm caught me and pulled me closer to him until I was up against his chest. Fang, I realized noticing the black shirt in front of my face.

Fang had been at the door when I opened it. Did that mean that _he_ was going to apologize to me? It might have.

He wrapped his arms around my torso, and let his hands begin to stroke my wings tenderly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm sorry."

I hugged him. "Me too." And we kissed, letting our worries fall to the floor. Gazzy walked by as out lips were melded together. He just passed by at first, not taking notice, but then backed up, turning his head in our direction.

"What the-" he whispered. And then he ran downstairs, screaming to Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Total, that Fang and I had just kissed.

I laughed. If only they knew the real story.


End file.
